I Do not Truly Believe in Happily Ever Afters
by sydsyd1134
Summary: AU Drabble: One upon a time there was a beautiful Prince that was abducted by an evil black Raven Demon. A White Knight of the Black order is sent to rescue the prince. But what happens if he perks the demon's interest. Will the hunter be hunted?


I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. This is my fourth yaoi story. This is an AU fantasy story. Completely different. Inspired by the song Skimming Stones by Nighttheif. This is a Seballen story.

_**Enjoy Kings and Queens**_

_Once Upon a time…there was a beautiful prince by the name of Ciel Phantomhive. He was the most adorable and respected child in the kingdom. One day, an occult burnt down the castle that killed Ciel's parents and almost all the servants there. Ciel was on vacation when this happened. Once he caught wind of the tragedy, the prince return cold and cruel. He had tasted Darkness yet remained Innocent. An evil Black Raven Demon heard of Ciel's darkness and went to him. It was the prince's kind of soul which demon's necessarily sought. He abducted the young prince and hid him away into his tall dark tower._

_The kingdom was in frenzy. Their prince was taken by an evil soul-eating demon! They called upon all their knights; each stormed the tower and ended up dead with silverware as their murder weapon. They called upon mercenaries from faraway lands, none came back alive. The Kingdom had no one else to turn to. Until the Phantomhive family's ward Tanaka suggested, "I have heard of an Order of holy men that wander the world hunting and destroying demons. We must call upon the exercising Knights of the Black Order. They shall slay the Black Demon."_

_So the council of the kingdom agreed. They called upon the Black Order. They sent one of their best knights; well the only knight that was available at the time. A 15 year old dressed in white armor decorated in crosses. Longish white-grey hair, the color of snow. Stormy grey eyes, like the thunder cloud themselves. A gruesome scar running down his left eye with a pentacle kissing his brow. Inside his left gauntlet was a misshapen naturally red left arm with a glowing cross imbedded within the hand. This boy was Allen Walker. This is his tale against the dreaded Black Raven Demon._

* * *

Allen trudged through the thick dying woods. His stupid white armor was slowing him down. "Timcampy!" He called out ahead. A flash of gold flew through the forest. A tiny golden ball-like golem with two wings flew up to him. Allen smiled. "Hey boy, so what did you see ahead?"

Timcampy opened his mouth, revealing sharp fangs. An image of a dark gothic tower came out from the golem. Allen nodded and put his hand on his chin. "Hmm…I see. So this is where Prince Phantomhive and the Raven Demon is. A lot of levels, but nothing I can't handle." He fastened his large "sword of exorcism" on his back and continued on his way. Timcampy rested on his head pointing the way with his tail.

* * *

Unknowingly to the young white knight of the Black Order, he was currently being observed. The Black Raven Demon smiled, revealing sharp fangs on his thin lips. He was watching the boy via magic crystal ball. What a cute human, and his soul. Oh his soul was to die for. Not as tainted as much as his recent prey, but still very good. Red slit eyes wandered to a large master bed.

What looked to be sleeping on it was a young boy of 13 wearing dark noble's clothing and an eye patch over his right eye. He had his arms crossed over his heart with a blackening red rose in his grasp. Soon, soon his delicious young prince will be ripe enough to give his soul-sucking kiss. But first, the Raven grinned, he getting a bit lonely. Some cute live company will surely make life more fun.

* * *

Allen was puzzled. First there were no guards at the entrance. Storming the castle had been too easy. The demon's tricks or game perhaps? Allen shook the though as he made it to the front door. A large door knocker that had a creepy cat holding the ring; Allen sweated a bit as he stupidly knocked on the door. To his surprise the door creaked open slowly.

"Um…anybody here?" Allen didn't know why he called out. He was going to eliminate the demon, why beckon to him? Allen wanted to ponder on this but had no time. He took a step inside the dark tower.

"Yes? May I help you?" A voice drawled.

Allen nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to where the voice came from. Out of the shadows holding a lightened candelabra was an extremely handsome man. Allen felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of him. Longish raven black hair, reddish brown eyes, tall and lean, wearing a butler's uniform with a swallow-tail coat. He was completely dressed in black. He smirked and repeated, "May I help you sir?"

Allen straightened himself up. "Y-yes. I am a Knight of the Black Order Allen Walker. I am here to exorcise the demon that resides here."

Allen could've have sworn he saw the man's eyes glow bright red. "Ah you mean my master. My apologizes, he is not here at the moment. Please come in though, you must be freezing in this autumn weather. Wait here until my master comes. I am the butler of the Raven Demon Sebastian Michaelis. A pleasure Sir Walker"

Allen nodded and accepted his offer. He entered the tower cautiously. "Are you a prisoner too?"

"Yes sir. You see my master has…tastes and saw me. I lost my willpower and succumbed to him as his butler."

"I see I'm sorry." He thought a moment. "Well can you show me where the Prince Ciel Phantomhive is? I have come also to retrieve the young prince. We could all escape together." And he wouldn't have to slay a terrible demon.

Sebastian smiled in a strange way. "An excellent idea. Follow me please." He butler led the white knight of god up the large spiral stair case. Allen's eyes wandered around. It was creepy. Ravens and cats decorated most of the tower. Soon the poor boy was panting like a dog after many flights of stairs. They finally reached the top floor

"Here we are Sir Walker." Sebastian turned. Allen was gasping and wheezing for breath on all fours. "Are you alright sir?"

"Y-you try walking up over 20 flights of stairs in a full body suit of armor," Allen wheezed ruefully. He looks up, glaring up into red eyes. Allen tore his gaze from the butler and blushed a bit. He got up and dusted himself off of nonexistent dirt. He walked past the butler to a humongous gothic ornate door. "Is this where the prince resides?"

"Yes. The young master had been trapped in there." Sebastian goes into his pocket and takes out an equally gothic ornate key. He turns the key within the lock opened the large door. The door opened with a large creak. Allen sent Timcampy inside to scout the room. Timcampy gave the signal it was alright to enter.

Allen crept into room. A large grand royal gothic room. He looked around. Black and dark violet tapestries decorated the wall. Statues and paintings of cats and ravens again decorated the walls with candelabras to light it. Bright red roses in vases and its petals on the floor. Allen admired the dark beauty of the dimly lit room.

He walked silently to a large master bed. He moved the dark curtains on the surrounding the bed. He smiled softly. Sleeping soundly was the young prince. Allen smiled and brushed the prince's ashy hair out of his face. He had succeeded to rescue the prince. He turned to Sebastian, "Thank you Mr. Sebastian. How can I ever thank you?"

Sebastian eyes that time glowed and he smiled in his special way. "Oh I have a few ideas…" The fire of the candelabras blew out by a nonexistent wind. Everything went dark.

"What! Timcampy!" Timcampy had been shut inside a bird cage.

Allen felt being tackled by a lean leather clad body. He felt something hard his head. Black. Everything was going black. He fainted.

* * *

Allen awoke. He shivered, there was draft in here. He blinked, dim light of a fire on a candelabra on the wall lit the place. He looked around. He felt he was laying on something plush and silky like satin. He looked down at his body and gasped, he was wearing what looked to be…black leather…bustier? What the hell? This was something a lady prostitute would wear! Good lord. He tried to struggle but he was confined by chains to the bed post. A large gothic plush master love bed. Oh god.

_**Click Clack**_

_**Click Clack Click Clack Click Click**_

That sound. The sound of high heeled boots? The clicking stopped when he saw a looming shadow appear above him.He saw glowing bright red eyes with slits in them. Large black raven wings came from his back. A long pink tongue ran over lengthy fangs. "**What a yummy looking little knight I found,"** The demon cooed. Allen shivered in fear. He was blushing madly. The dark demon got on top of him and licked his neck. Allen involuntarily moaned in pure delight. The demon kissed the boy deeply, letting his tongue dance with the white knight's.

"**You're mine now…little knight…"**

* * *

_No one had ever seen Sir Allen Walker ever again. Ciel had returned to his kingdom…in a decorated gothic coffin. His soulless eyes told a sad story. Many believed Allen Walker died that night at the tower. Others say he was captured and forced to be the demon's pet. Some travelers think to hear the moaning of Allen from a dimly lit room on the top of the tall tower. No one knows to this day what become of Sir Walker. Many believe he's in a better place now._

_**I do not truly believe in Happily Ever After.**_

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry if this was bad this was just an idea drabble. I'm not planning on making a sequel to this but others are welcome to do so. Or just make their own versions of this, or any of my other Allen X Sebastian stories. I am only making a sequel to Bishop on the Playing Board when I finally finish with it. These one-shots are for my writer's block. These are just ideas I had in my mind. I really wanted this to go lemon but I was too nervous because I never did one before. If anyone can make a lemony story of Allen and Sebastian with Allen wearing a leather bustier I'd be happy :3


End file.
